Sacrifice
by seditionary
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Reid is a virgin; he fits the unsub's type. In order to get info to save other victims, intimacy will be involved. Hotch can't send him out there not knowing what to expect. MATURE CONTENT, slash.


"Sacrifice"

Here is the original prompt: "Reid has to go undercover in order to approach an unsub who is homosexual. The whole team soon realizes that if Reid wants to get the necessary information he'll be forced to engage in a (sexual) relationship with the is inexperienced (and still a virgin) so he's more than reluctant, but he also knows that lives are at to say that the whole situation doesn't sit well at all with Hotch, who feels a very strong burst of jealousy and 's disgusted by the idea of Reid being forced to sleep with that man, (even if apparently it can't be helped). But no matter what, he's certainly NOT going to let Reid have his very first time with that unsub ... it's simply not an option and he knows exactly what he needs to do about that."

**Please note--contains sex between two men! Warning, Warning!**

xxxxxxxxx

Hotch stared at Strauss. "You cannot be serious."

"What do you want me to say, Hotch? He's the only one on your team that fits the profile of the unsub's victims."

"I can't ask it of him."

Strauss gave him a scornful look. "Why not? Women have been doing similar things since time began."

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "It's hardly the same thing. Reid's--a virgin. I don't even know for certain if he's gay. Do you really expect him to have his first sexual experience with a brutal murderer?"

Strauss sighed. "All I'm asking you to do is to present the facts to him. Lives are at stake, and there's simply not another way. But, the decision is his--and, he'll have to live with the consequences of his choice. Whatever it is."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotch sat next to Reid at the conference table. Everyone else had left, and no one was happy. No one could bear to think about the innocent young man being defiled by a psychopathic killer, even if it meant saving lives. It was wrong, and it was too much. They all hoped Hotch could find some way out for the boy. But, Hotch was out of ideas.

"I'm going to do it, Hotch." Reid spoke quietly but with determination.

"No. It's too great a sacrifice."

Reid shook his head. "Agents undergo torture, are maimed, and even die in the execution of their duties. This is nothing compared to that."

Hotch turned to look at Reid. He was not a demonstrative man, but the boy's courage stirred something within him. He put an arm around Reid's shoulders and squeezed. "This isn't the way it should be for you, Reid."

The warm hug took Reid by surprise, but he liked it. He leaned his head against Hotch's shoulder and murmured, "What do you mean?"

"You told me you were a virgin. Your first time should be... Well, not like this. You deserve better."

Reid sat back and gave a weak grin. "Well, maybe I can dispense with my virginity before I have to offer myself to the unsub. I just have to meet the right man sometime in the next twenty-four hours. No problem, right?" He reached for his bag and the case file, and stood up before continuing.

"It's ok, Hotch. I can handle this. I'll get through it." He nodded firmly and walked out of the room to head for home. Hotch had told him to spend the rest of the afternoon readying himself to play the undercover role by reading the file and familiarizing himself with the victimology.

Hotch sighed. This was Reid, for God's sake--young, sweet Reid, so gentle, so vulnerable. Hotch had always looked out for him, and now he was sending him into a situation that was not only dangerous, but soul-destroying as well. Knowing him, he had probably already read a dozen books about gay sex as a part of his preparation for the operation, but to expect him to allow himself to be roughly penetrated without betraying fear and pain was unrealistic. And he would certainly compromise his safety if the unsub suspected something was out of kilter.

Hotch was beginning to curse himself for ever bringing the boy on board. They were expecting too much of him. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. He had to think of some way to help him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Hotch found himself in a drugstore. He was looking at condoms, then at personal lubricants. He made his choices and went to the checkout counter. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he couldn't think of anything else that would really be of help to Reid.

He drove to Reid's apartment. When he was standing at his door about to knock, it occurred to him that he had no clue as to what he was going to say, but he pushed the thought aside and rapped on the door. After a moment, Reid opened it.

"Hotch! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Reid stepped aside and let him enter. Hotch glanced around then turned back to look at his host. Reid smiled uncertainly.

"Uh--would you like something to drink, or--"

"No, I'm fine. I need to talk to you."

Reid motioned toward his couch and they took a seat. "Is this about the case?"

"Yes. I'm very concerned for you, Spencer."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "'Spencer?' Wow. Come on, Hotch, the guy's going to fuck me, not kill me. Hopefully, anyway." He grinned with a confidence he didn't feel.

The vulgarity caught Hotch off-guard and he flinched. He was silent as he gathered his thoughts, then said, "I don't think you're ready."

Reid tried to follow his supervisor's thought process. "Not ready for... what? I know the case inside and out--"

"No. For--having sex. With a man." Hotch spoke awkwardly. "I don't think you'll be able to... play the part properly. Never having had the experience."

"Oh..." Reid frowned, puzzled. "Well--what are you suggesting?"

"I think... I think we should--take care of that situation." Hotch turned to look into Reid's eyes. "You and I. Tonight."

Reid stared, mouth open, then he sputtered, "Hotch! Are you--do you mean to say--what the hell? I don't understand--"

"I think you'll be safer and better able to carry off the undercover operation if you're aware of what is going to happen when you and the unsub--become intimate. So, I'm proposing we... go to bed." Hotch couldn't meet Reid's eyes now. He simply waited for a reaction.

"Wow." Reid sat back, processing. Finally, he turned and looked at Hotch. "Well... I never really thought about it before, but if I'm going to be someone's bitch, I'd prefer to be yours, first. So, yeah. Let's do it." He smiled, and Hotch slowly returned it, then stood up. He held out a hand.

"Show me your bedroom, Reid."

Reid took his hand and led him to his bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reid adjusted the lamp so that there was a dim yellow glow in the room, and the two undressed silently. Reid pulled back the covers on his bed and lay down; Hotch joined him. He reached for the boy and pulled him into his arms. He was warm and bony and wriggly, and Hotch smiled. "Try to relax."

"Oh, uh--sure." Reid took a deep breath and tried to settle down.

"Do you trust me, Spencer?"

"I do."

"Ok." Hotch gently pushed Reid back onto his back and began kissing him. Reid's lips were soft and wet, and it only took a moment for the awkwardness between them to dissipate and be replaced by eager passion.

Hotch's hands traveled over the sharp angles of Reid's body, and found his cock. He was pleased to find that Reid's slender manhood responded to his firm strokes and sprang into a full erection after only a few moments. His own member was straining desperately and he took Reid's hand and placed it on himself. "Touch me, Spencer." He buried his tongue in Reid's mouth again and guided his hand onto his balls.

Hotch reached for the lubricant. He put some on his finger, slid it between Reid's legs and found his entrance. Reid moaned and pulled back for a moment.

"That feels weird."

"I'm sorry. But, I have to prepare you. I want your first time to be as pleasurable as possible. If we don't do this, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Ok." Reid settled back and submitted to Hotch's gentle probing. When he felt his finger inside him, he resisted the urge to pull away, and after a moment found that the movement felt surprisingly good.

Hotch cradled him as he prepared him, kissing and nibbling at him until he felt certain Reid was ready. He whispered some words of caution and encouragement in his ear, then shifted his weight and applied a condom. He looked down and in the low light, admired the beautiful young man laid out before him--so willing, so trusting--and his heart broke to think of him with someone else--anyone else.

He positioned Reid so that he could enter him easily, and pressed the tip of his cock against the small hole. He smiled down, and Reid stared up, wordless. Hotch thrust into him and Reid gasped.

"Are you ok?"

Reid nodded.

Hotch continued, moving in slowly but steadily. If they had had time--if this were about the two of them, and not about the unsub--he would have done it very differently. There would have been roses, and good champagne, and he would have gone slowly, so much more slowly, and he would have stopped when Reid's breath hitched, when he whimpered, and he would have waited, waited until the boy was ready--really ready--but there was no time, and he had to show him what he was up against.

Hotch moved Reid's legs higher on his shoulders and began thrusting harder and faster. He heard Reid grunt, and it sounded like pain, and he stopped, but Reid whispered, "It's ok, keep going," and he did. He hated himself, and he wanted to take Reid away and talk to him until he convinced him to take a research fellowship, or to become a professor at some nice little college, but instead he pounded into the lithe virgin body and taught him what it was like to have a hard dick up his ass, and how important it was to relax and, if possible, to go somewhere else in his head until it was over.

When they were done, Hotch pulled out and disposed of the filled condom. Reid was shaking beside him and he pulled him into his arms and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again, and Reid just burrowed into him and didn't say a word.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Hotch woke up with Reid nestled in his arms. He smiled slightly and gently caressed his face. Reid opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you all right?"

"Yeah--a little sore, but ok." He shifted and winced a bit. "So--that's what it's like, huh?"

"Uh--I daresay that was neither the best, nor the worst, experience you could have had. But, at least you'll have some idea of what to expect."

Reid grinned, almost teasingly. "Are you saying this wasn't your best work?"

"Something like that. I'm sorry, Reid."

"You can stop saying that--I'm glad it was you, Hotch," he said.

Hotch nodded. "Me, too. I just wish it had been... under different circumstances."

Reid looked up at him. "Maybe, once this is all over--maybe we could, you know--give it another try?"

Hotch gave a rueful smile. "You may not want to."

Reid bit his lip and settled back into Hotch's arms. Maybe not. But, no matter what happened, he knew that the memory of lying there with Hotch's strong arms around him, with his warm love and concern flowing over him, would remain in his heart as long as he lived. and he knew that he'd do whatever he had to do.

The two lay together as long as possible, then got up to face whatever horrors the day ahead might hold in store for them.

-end-


End file.
